


Past and Future Collide

by blowingbubbles



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Character Growth, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Toxic Relationships, Minor Angst, Moving In Together, TK knows he deserves better, growing a shiny backbone, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingbubbles/pseuds/blowingbubbles
Summary: A year after Owen and TK move to Austin, their lives have fallen into a routine. Owen is stable, TK and Carlos are moving forward with their relationship. But a wrench is thrown into their plans.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Marjan Marwani & TK Strand
Comments: 20
Kudos: 400





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head for a while, but I was trying to do this in a way that hasn't been done on here before. I also wanted this to be about TK's development rather than Alex's idiocy. So here it is.
> 
> Edit: I forgot to indicate this will have multiple chapters, which will be uploaded this week

The night of the solar flare, Carlos drops TK home. Unfortunately, taking things slow means they can't jump into bed again so they both resign themselves to their half empty beds. 

TK unlocks the front door of his dad's house and walks in, seeing the kitchen light still on, his dad probably left it like that so he wouldn't walk into any walls. He flips the switch and lightly goes up the stairs. The soft snores coming from his dads room indicate that he's been asleep for a while now and that nothing short of a fire alarm will wake him. 

Once in his room, TK sheds his shoes and his clothes down to his boxers and slips into bed. Its been an emotional day and he's ready for sleep. He'll probably dream about Carlos like he usually does, but this time he won't need to settle for Dream-Carlos because the real one will be waiting for him tomorrow. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The next day comes and TK treats Carlos to breakfast on the way to the precinct. TK is still on medical leave, and his dad has just extended it another 3 days after pulling his stitches so he's at loose ends about what to do. 

On the drive back from the precinct, after wishing Carlos a safe and uneventful shift with a kiss more suitable as a welcome home than a send off, TK spots a Goodwill. Thinking that he should probably finish unpacking his boxes from New York and possibly go through his closet for things to donate, he's on his way home. 

The day passes him right by as TK empties the last of the boxes with his stuff. TK didn't have a big apartment in New York which no one would ever believe considering how much stuff he seemed to accumulate. He'd also found a few shirts that no longer fit him comfortably that were is decent enough condition to be donated. Flattening the last box, TK spots a small box in the corner of the room, almost hidden by a garbage can. He thought he had squared away everything and couldn't remember what else he was missing. 

Pulling the flaps open, and almost ripping them off by accident, he sucks in a breathe when he sees what in it. At the top of the box are shirts and a sweater that he had, once upon a time, nicked from Alex's closet. Further into the box, TK found mementos like polaroids, ticket stubs and even a stuffed animal Alex had bought him when TK had gotten the flu. Their entire two year relationship was summed up in that one box, and TK felt that it was symbolic of how much depth their relationship actually had. The were good together, superficially, but as soon as they needed to really care about each other, Alex couldn't be bothered and TK himself couldn't notice that he was attached to the idea of Alex and not the man himself. 

Checking out the quality of the clothes in the box, TK divvies up the contents; photos and mementos into the trash, clothes and the lone stuffed animal into the bag of things to be donated. Tying off the bag, TK takes out the garbage, puts the Goodwill bag into the trunk of the car and hops in to pick up Carlos from his shift. He's lucky that Carlos only had an eight hour today, instead of the usual twelve hour. If TK really thinks about it, he been lucky about a few things this past three months. Despite the circumstances that brought him to Austin, TK is where he needs to be, wants to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a filler chapter, but it does set us up for TK's head is at.

The days after the solar flare turn into weeks until it turns into a year since the Strand men have moved from New York to Austin. The journey to this point hasn't been easy but they have fought through drug cravings, fights, setbacks, chemo related side effects and bizarre calls to get to where they are. Their story takes a turn the day Carlos brings up the topic of TK moving in with him. 

"I mean, it doesn't have to be my apartment, we could find a place that's new for the both of us. That way we can set up the apartment how we want it. Then it's specifically ours." Carlos says, waving around his burrito to help him prove his point. 

TK smiles at Carlos dropping bits of rice from the burrito as he talks. He boyfriend is hot and especially so when trying to frame his desire to live together as a logical next step. 

"I know what you're saying, and I'll think about it. I don't want to leave my dad when he's still going through chemo. The doctors have said - "

"The doctors said that he will likely go into remission after this round, babe. You dad is fighting this. He's gonna be okay." 

"I know, you're right. But I also made a deal with my dad when we moved to Austin. I need to talk to him about how moving out affects it. I want my dad to trust me to be okay too. " Carlos nodded in response to TK, he knew all about the agreement Owen had with son, but what TK didn't know was that Carlos has already talked to Owen and got the plan to move out okay'd. He'd gotten something else okay'd by the elder Strand by it was far too soon for either of them to think about (even if Carlos has dreamed about hyphenating and chore schedules and the sheer domesticity of having a more permanent commitment to each other). 

"Okay, I respect that. Can you talk to your dad and then we'll come back to this? I gotta get you back to the station now, or else your going to be late." Carlos says gathering the wrappers to toss into the garbage can.

TK checks the time on his phone and frowns, "What do you mean? I have a half hour before I need to get back. It only takes 10 minutes to get there, babe."

Carlos makes his way around the picnic table they're sitting at and leans over to whisper into his ear when he reaches the other side, "That means I get 20 minutes to kiss you like a horny teenager, Tyler." TK raises his eyes and meets Carlos'. In sync, they gather the rest of the belongings and walk to the Camaro. If they walk slightly faster than usual, it's of no significance. 

Carlos is smiling to himself as he pulls up next to the fire station and parks the car. He locks the door and cracks a window, because foggy windows is the one way they'll get caught, before leaning over the console. TK meets him halfway and before he knows it, the five-minutes-before-work alarm TK set up on the drive over is going off, both men are out of breathe and TK has some suspiciously shaped bruises on collar bone, keeping company the other suspiciously shaped bruises that appeared last night, when he was in Carlos' bed. 

TK pushes off Carlos and reaches over to silence the alarm on his phone. He leans back into the passenger seat and sneaks a look at Carlos. The older man is catching his breathe and looks suitably wrecked. His normally baby pink lips are now a bruised pink colour that show exactly where this man has been because TK's lips look the same. 

Exhaling, TK reaches into the back seat for his bag. "I need to go now, I'm gonna be late."

Carlos gives TK a devastating smile, one reserved only for him, and peck before saying, "I'll pick you up?"

Nodding, TK looks at Carlos one more time before getting out. If they drag out their goodbye anymore, TK wouldn't leave the car, not that he would mind but his dad, along with the rest of the crew, would give him hell. 

Walking into the station, TK doesn't know yet that he's just experienced the calm before the storm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think of this chapter.

It was a balmy Texas day when TK's shift started, and all in all, it was expected to be a slow day. Judd divided up the tasks between the crew and Owen was upstairs doing some paperwork when the call came in. 

"911 DISPATCH TO 126, PLEASE RESPOND TO A VEHICUALR EMERGENCY, THREE CAR COLLISION, 7 VICTIMS, SUSPECTED DRUNK DRIVING"

The crews ran to the truck as usual, drove like mad and blew the horn at people too dumb to move out of the way as usual, and surged onto the scene to take control of it as usual. A quick glance around the scene showed that is was Michelle's team in addition to another paramedic team responding as well as Carlos and his partner. All the signs pointed towards a quick in-and-out resolution with the 126's favourite first responders. But of course, it wasn't that easy. 

The scene was easy to understand, a silver truck with a New York State license plate had run a red and T-boned a blue sedan, pushing it into another black sedan. Starting with the black car, Marjan and Matteo were able to extricate them easily, allowing Paul and Judd to use the jaws of life to pry apart the blue car. The family of three had minimal injuries that Michelle treated and sent off to the hospital. The brothers in the blue car were a bit more difficult with the driver's leg being stuck under he steering column and resulting in a femur fracture, but soon enough Michelle had them off in another ambulance to the hospital. 

The real issue was the truck from out of state, the whole front end had crumpled in and judging from the lack of skid marks, the driver didn't try to break before the crash. It looked like they drove at full speed into the two smaller cars and pushed them across the intersection. The driver was pinned into his seat by the steering column, as well as glass and metal fragments. The passenger at first glance, was semi-conscious and dazed, but no apparent injuries other than a suspected concussion. TK and Marjan moved around towards the passenger side of the truck to work on the passenger as Owen and Matteo grabbed the jaws of life from Judd to get the driver. 

TK yanked open the door and began cutting the seat belt off, while beginning his standard firefighter introduction and spiel when he was interrupted. 

"TK?" The man in question froze, a chill running through his body despite the warmth of the weather and his suit. He recognized that voice, intimately, it had once flirted with him, yelled at him in anger, even moaned out his name in pleasure. But all TK could remember at that moment was that voice telling him that no, he could not marry him because he was in love with his spin cycle instructor. 

"Hey, why are you stopping? We need to get him out, Paul said there was gas leak near this truck." Marjan startled him out of the beginning of an anxiety spiral. 

TK took a step back and shook his head, "No, I can't be here. I can't do this." He took another step back and made eye contact with his dad. Owen's confused face looked where his son had previously been looking and instantly recognized why his son had froze. This was Alex, the same man who cheated on his son, rejected him and made him feel so unworthy that he overdosed. Rage coursed through him, and if were a lesser man, he'd order his men to stand down but he had a job to do. 

"Okay, change of plans," Owen yelled out to the crew, "Judd take over with Marjan, TK walk the scene, see if there's anyone else injured. Paul, mind the oil spill."

"Yes, Cap!"

TK backed away from the car just as Alex called out for him again. "TK? Come back, please." TK chocked on his breathe, before speed walking off in the direction of Carlos. 

Marjan looked up at Cap but didn't say anything, but Judd knew instantly. "Is this his... You know?"

"Yeah. He is. But it doesn't matter right now, we have a job right now. Get moving before this truck goes up in flames!" Cap yelled, making it very clear that this was the end of discussion. 

Away from the scene, TK stumbled over to where Carlos stood talking with his partner while keeping an eye on the perimeter. Carlos saw TK walking to him from the corner of his eyes, and turned towards the younger man, preparing to greet the him. But anything flirty that Carlos could come up with faded from mind when he saw TK's face, he looked like he'd seen a ghost. Excusing himself from his conversation, Carlos met TK halfway. 

"Carino? What's wrong, did something happen?" Carlos reached out and grasped his boyfriend's hand, startling when he realized it was cold and shaky. 

"He's here. Alex. He was in the passenger seat of the truck. I think Mitchell was driving, I didn't get a good look. I, I just, can you talk to me? Please" TK's restlessness was apparent now. His eyes were darting everywhere, and his hand was shaking in Carlos'. "Just distract me from the spiral I'm getting into."

"Okay," Carlos shot a look at the silver truck. He couldn't make out much of the people in the truck, but he knew that if TK didn't need him right now, there would be little to stop him from punching Alex in the face. "I saw my mom this weekend, you know I went there for Sunday lunch, right?" Carlos looked back at TK's face to make sure he's listening, TK nods along to Carlos' words. "She made all of my favourites, which she never does unless it's my birthday or I accomplished something. I was suspicious, of course, but I won't turn down mi mami's cooking. She wants to meet you."

TK's head shoots up, surprised but no longer panicked. Carlos laughs a little. "Mami has decided she's sick of hearing about you from my stories and that she wants to meet, and I quote, the gringo who has stolen my heart. And of course, my sisters and their families want to meet you too. And your dad, but we can start with just you." 

TK smiles, a little shyly now, his mind completely off what is occurring behind him and says, "Tell her I'd be honoured to come to Sunday lunch with you. Maybe she can teach me how to make your favourite dishes."

Carlos barks a laugh at that, TK's cooking skills have progressed in the nine months they've officially dated but that doesn't mean he isn't still burning dinner every other time. "I'll tell her that, Tyler."

"Michelle, we're ready for you!" Owen's call to Michelle and the EMTs cut into the moment the young men were having. The driver was bleeding out and needed to be transported to a hospital stat. The other firefighters helped pull him out and lift him onto a stretcher. They also see Judd lift Alex into a carry so they can get him into another stretcher, having now fallen fully unconscious. In a matter of seconds, the two men are loaded into ambulances and carted away. TK's shoulders relax instantly, finally able to calm down. 

"What time do you get off, Tyler?" Carlos asks, dragging TK attention back to him. 

"The same time as you do, babe."

"So can I expect you at my door tonight? And possibly in bed?" Carlos' smile is outwardly innocent, but the intention behind it was downright filthy. While Carlos knows his attempts to distract his boyfriend from his inner turmoil have temporarily succeeded, he had no doubt that as soon as the adrenaline wore off and he had enough time to think about, he'd go back to spiralling. He was desperate to ensure that TK would be okay, Tyler deserved it. And if it took an old fashioned dinner and rough fuck to reassure TK of who he had become, he certainly wasn't going to complain about administering it. 

"Of course, Officer Reyes, I'll be where ever you'll be tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter that feels like a filler, but again it sets up for the next one   
> There's only about two more chapters left, unless I want to make it significantly more angsty, so let me know what you guys prefer: the current level or more angst?

The next morning, TK rolled into work with a pep in his step. It didn't matter that he was sore in all the right places or that he'd feel it for the rest of the day, he felt centred. He had had dinner with a man he was in love with, not that he'd told him yet, he'd had amazing sex with said man and then woke up and had even more sex. Carlos even packed him a lunch, which he rarely ever did. His day was off to a good start and he felt nothing would bring him down.

"Hey man, why don't you strut a little more?" Marjan called out. TK only gave a smile as he moved on towards the kitchen. After storing his lunch in the fridge, he turned around. 

"TK! My office, please." Owen called down from the balcony. 

"On my way, old man!" TK called back up to him. He heard a scoff from above him as he jogged up the stairs. 

TK smiled brightly at his dad when he strolled into the glassed in office. Siting in one of the chairs opposite the desk, he propped his head on his fist. 

"So yesterday," Owen starts off. TK can feel his mood dropping a bit. "That was Alex and Mitchell in the truck. Are you okay?"

Leaning forward, the younger man sets his elbows on his knees and says, "Yeah that happened. I'm okay though, Carlos made sure I was okay and we talked about it. I didn't even crave any opioids. I think I'm okay."

"That's good, that's good. I don't even want to know how Carlos got you to calm down, but I'm glad he did." Owen made a face as h made that statement. 

"Okay Dad, we don't need to talk about this."

"I know we don't but I just want you to be okay. I want to make sure you're coping in healthy ways."

"I am. I really am. Carlos has been keeping me in check, well it's a mutual effort, I'm not depending on him to keep me sober but he notices when I'm off and doesn't let me get away with it. Carlos challenges me and, and he makes sure I'm eating healthy and drinking enough water. He's great, I'm happy." TK fiddles with a loose thread on his uniform. He talks to his dad about everything, including Carlos and their relationship but there are somethings he keeps close to his chest. 

"I'm glad he makes you happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you. When you came out, I didn't care, but I was worried that other people would make you unhappy. Being a gay man in this line of work isn't easy, and I worried you wouldn't find an equal who'd understand the stresses of this job, understand the kind of person you are and the way you love. I'm happy you've found Carlos."

TK smiles at his dad, a little lost in his head thinking about his boyfriend. 

"Are you still thinking about moving in with him?" Owen asked.

"I am. Or I think we'll find a new place so it's ours. We never really got around to having that conversation, if me moving out violates our deal."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about the deal actually. I want to release you from it, our deal, but I want you to know that I'll check in on you. Not as your jail warden, but as your dad. I hope you will allow me to still be super involved and invasive in your life now that you can choose." Owen chuckles a little, the father-son duo have talked about before how their relationship was not the typical machismo-borderline-toxic-masculinity kind of dynamic. Their relationship was close, but Owen wanted to keep it their way, TK was his baby boy, his only child, and he couldn't lose his son. 

"Of course I want you in my life, even if you embarrass me and you're way too involve in my life and my relationship. That's not going to change, dad." TK reaches over the desk to lay his hand on top of his dad, physically reassuring his dad that nothing had to change. "I love you, dad, I'm going to need you forever."

"Okay," Owen grasped his son's hand back. "Okay, let me know when you find a place and I'll help you move your stuff."

TK and Owen are just smiling at each, having that moment when Judd pokes his head into the room. "TK, you have a call, it's on the kitchen phone."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Baby, I just wanted to hear your voice."

Nothing could have prepared TK for hearing Alex voice on the other end of that call. It was a shock, a cold glass of water dumped over his head. The surprise was less than it was yesterday, but still unexpected nonetheless.

"What do you want, Alex?" TK's voice was professional, emotionless, he didn't want to give him any indication as to what he was feeling. Not that he understood all the emotions churning around in his stomach.

"Baby, I just wanted to hear your voice."

"You can't call me that anymore. What happened to Mitchell?"

"Mitchell was a mistake. I was breaking up with him when we crashed into that car. You should know that you're the only one for me, baby."

"You were drunk, Alex, both of you. He shouldn't have been driving and you shouldn't have distracted him. You could've killed five other people, you know that? It could've been a much worse an it was. Do you understand how irresponsible you were-" TK was ranting now, he voice slowly getting louder and louder until he saw Marjan and Judd peaking around the kitchen wall, before getting interrupted.

"Babe, calm down. I know you don't use so I won't say take a chill pill but hun, you obviously need a stiff drink to calm down. You were never this serious before, TK." After hearing Alex so casually taunt TK's sobriety, he froze.

Alex had always made the off-handed joke about his addiction, never getting how serious it was but TK usually brushed it off. TK had thought himself so in love with this douche of a man that he forgave Alex for all these comments without Alex ever apologizing. In hindsight, TK realizes that his relationship with Alex was not healthy. He didn't know if it was emotionally abusive, but he knew that Alex didn't respect him, not really. 

TK took a deep breathe and exhaled quietly before he responded, "I really don't know what I ever saw in you." Alex tried to interrupt with an offended "excuse me" but TK didn't let him. "You never respected my job, or my relationship with my dad or even my sobriety issues. You talked me into drinking every time we went out, even though you knew I would struggle with not taking any drugs. You used drugs in front of me, and left me stranded at places more often than not. You cheated on me, and used my proposal to you as another justification why you cheated on me."

TK took a much needed breathe and Alex took that pause as a chance to defend himself, "I told you baby, Mitchell was a mistake. I was breaking up with him and I was on my way to see you. I wanted to make up with you and apologize, TK, you know you're the only there is for me. I see that now, I love you TK. You wanted to get married, right? So let's get married, we can elope this week, baby." There was a slight desperate quality to his voice and if TK cared more maybe he would think about why but right now, TK is done. 

"You were a terrible boyfriend, Alex, and I think you need to forget about me. I know I'll forget about you. Good bye Alex, never talk to me again."

TK hung up the phone, not even considering if Alex wanted to say something. He was done with having these hang ups about Alex and relationships. He was in love with a man who took such good care of him and actually gave a shit about his him, baggage and all. TK knew he'd marry Carlos one day and have lots of kids who'd idolise firefighters and cops the way he did as a kid, but for the right reasons this time. But first, he needed to go tell this man that they were moving in together. And file for a no contact order.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute and hopefully satisfying end?

TK got Owen's permission to leave for 2 hours to swing around to the precinct. He didn't know how long it would take to file for a no contact order but hopefully not the whole two hours so he could surprise Carlos with a lunch date. 

About an hour later, Carlos finds TK sat a desk with one of his co-workers in the domestic conflict area of the office. He pauses before striding up to the two, watching how TK is relaxed but serious while talking to the officer. Their conversation seemed to be on the tail end ad involving some paperwork, but TK looks fine. 

Carlos walks up and lays a hand on TK's shoulder from behind, who looks up and shoots him a flirty grin. "I hope you haven't gotten yourself arrested again, New York. We can't keep meeting like this."

TK chuckles as the officer he's with rolls his eyes, "No, Reyes, your boy's good. Just needed to clean house a bit. Speaking of which, we're done here TK, I'll file the paper work and contact NYPD for you. I'll give you a call when everything is final. In the meanwhile, I'm taking a coffee break." Nodding to TK and Carlos, thee officer stands up and walks away. Carlos takes a seat in the recently vacated seat of his colleague and shoots a questioning look at his boyfriend. 

TK gives a flirty look to Carlos, "Hello Officer Reyes, how can I help you today?"

"What are you doing here? Not that it isn't great to see you, but it everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Alex called the firehouse from the hospital-" Before he could continue, Carlos interrupts.

"Are you okay? I swear if he's said anything to you, I will-"

"Hey, baby, I'm way head of you." TK leans over and takes both of Carlos' hands in his own. He pulls his chair closer to the older man and lays their intertwined hands on his knees. "He called, and he said a few things and I said a few things. I came here to file a no contact order so he can't call me or talk to me. I'm very over him at the moment, and I just," TK drops his head a little to the side and looks up at Carlos through his eyelashes, "I want to move on with my life because I've found this amazing guy who treats me well and his mom wants to meet me this Sunday and I want her to like me a lot since my boyfriend is a mama's boy. I'm ready."

Carlos smiles back at him and his face just lights up, which causes TK to smile even wider. He doesn't know how long they stayed like that, looking into each other's souls before his partner kicks the leg of the chair he's sitting on. 

"Please go on your lunch break now and get out of here. I'm going to throw up from how sweet you two look right now. You're making me feel depressingly single."

Laughing, TK straightens out, "Sir, yes sir. Carlos, can I treat you to lunch?"

Smiling back at the love of his life, "Yeah, you can."


End file.
